龙语者 (Lóng Yǔ Zhě)
|singers = YANHE, Yuezheng Longya |producers = MIE (planning) * Hebingfusheng (lyrics) * Qifenyinfu (compose, arrange) * Guling (tuning) * Heishi (mixing) * Xiuqi (illustrator) * UtieGTW (video) |links = }} Background "Lóng Yǔ Zhě" is an original song mainly featuring YANHE with Yuezheng Longya singing towards the end. In the ancient and prosperous nation, the Winged Dragon is worshipped as God. A fiesta for the Dragon God is held every year, but only once a century, a Draconic speaker is born. Only she, the one respected by the multitude as a Draconic speaker, can understand the Dragon's speech. The Draconic speaker is taken away by the believers of Winged Dragon as soon as she is born. She can only be educated by them and pray to the Holy Dragon all day long. Her extravagant life and the respect from the multitude make her proud of her life and be satisfied with it, too. But when it's YANHE's turn, she cannot figure out how the Draconic speaker was selected, but for fear of her mission, she didn't make any objection. After becoming an adult and being sent to the Holy Mountain, she stayed up on the desolated altar, where she saw the gigantic body of the Dragon. In excitement, she got up and recited the ancient scriptures. Finishing that, she stared at the Dragon expectantly, hearing its howling in the wind. The Dragon was speaking, but she was unaware. As soon as she realized that, she felt her body frozen wholly. YANHE was trembling, expecting the Dragon's response. But after a while, she confirmed that she didn't know Dragon's language at all Possibly people selected the wrong one. The Draconic speaker should not be her definitely, and before that people thought that way too. However, when YANHE touched the Dragon's Squama, the Dragon responded with a roar. Those roars being totally non-rhythmic but emotional, how can a human understand them? She recalled the ancient tablet she once saw. It was drawn that people were not respecting the Dragon but fearing it. The real mission of Draconic speakers is not to accompany the Holy Dragon, but to be sacrificed to the Holy Dragon for a century's peace in return. The custom has lasted for nearly 1000 years, and nobody but flamens knows the truth. And nor even a person knows that the fierce Winged Dragon 1000 years ago had become non-existence fairly long ago. With the burnt offering of many Dragonic speakers' bodies, new Dragons of the next 100 year were born and thus preserved Dragons' family line. The Dragon's emotion becomes gentler and gentler. Early at the last time before YANHE's turn, the Draconic Speaker was free from the fate of being burnt offering, and gave birth to Longya with a human body. Then Longya's parent left him down, letting him wait for his bride, and flew away side by side. Lyrics External links * Moegirlpedia * Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring YANHE Category:Songs featuring Yuezheng Longya